


DISHONOR!

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [53]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Mushu tries to give grief...





	DISHONOR!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 16. dishonor

"DISHONOR!"

"Mushu!" Mulan said as her friend nearly scared Shang to death. "Why are you creeping around in here anyway?"

"Cri-Kee saw you two sneaking off, and I had to come see if he is worth you," the small dragon said.

"Mulan?" Shang asked, recovering. "There's a dragon. Talking to us."

"Talking to her, thank you!" Mushu protested. 

Mulan sighed. "Yes, he is." She tucked her hair behind her ear. "Is that going to be a problem?"

Shang shook his head quickly. "He's part of the family."

"I take the dishonor back," Mushu said, wibbling a little at that pronouncement.


End file.
